The Journey Home
by Pen of the Unborn
Summary: My take on what happens to Gregor after the Coc, I wasn't entirely satisfied so I decided to fix the ending takes place three years after the series ends, will most definitely be Gluxa once the story gets off the ground.
1. The Silver Lining

**A/N: First story so it'll probably suck, but right now just writing on a whim, need to start writing again, so here's my first shot in a little while.**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Underland chronicles as I am not Suzanne Collins.  


Gregor awoke from yet another dream, yet another torment in which he fell to his death because his bond, Ares, was not there to save him. Ares had died three years ago during Gregor's battle to the death with the giant white rat the Bane. And every night since Gregor had returned from the Underland dreams of war and death always haunted his sleep.

The moment he had returned from the Underland Gregor's mom had packed up everyone's things and moved them to Virginia. So that was that, he would never see them again, not Howard, not the sarcastic rat Ripred, and certainly, not Luxa.

He looked around his bedroom and relished the fact that he actually had a doorway in his new room, compared to his family's old apartment in New York city. That was something Gregor did actually like about the family farm in Virginia, he had so much more privacy, I mean sure he had to work the fields, but it gave him time to think, and the excuse if asked that he was admiring the wide open spaces, the fields that seemed endless, and the trees, the seemingly unending supply of trees.

In the fall sometimes Gregor would get up early in the morning and watch the sun set over the red and orange leaves, watch the sun slowly appear over the horizon, slowly illuminating the farm, and sometimes when he did that he would imagine how much Luxa would enjoy seeing it, and he would picture her next to him.

This morning however was not one of those mornings, this morning he had school. School was something that Gregor was sure no one really liked, but was convinced that he liked it less, after all when everyone else his age was worried about who liked who Gregor was struggling with symptoms of PTSD, he was reliving a violent past; a past that he couldn't forget.

Gregor took of his shirt and got ready for school, placing his fingers in the claw marks that the Bane had left him with, and slipping a long sleeve shirt on over his head thankful that it was not yet warm weather, thankful that right now he didn't have to be the only kid wearing a hoodie in the middle of May, because it was November.

Gregor slowly opened his door careful not to make a sound, he didn't want to wake his eleven-year old sister Lizzie, who was sick today, and deserved to sleep in. Gregor crept down the hall toward the kitchen realizing he wasn't really hungry, and was thankful to the Underland for teaching him to go without food when he looked at the bare cupboards. "Why is there never any food?" Gregor thought to himself and with that headed out the door.

School went like it always did, boring and boring and boring. Most guys his age were either starting or finishing one sport or another, but with scars like Gregor's, locker rooms were off-limits, therefore sports were a big no-no. As was gym class, which during gymnastics he didn't mind but Gregor sure did miss basketball. Every once in awhile Gregor would shoot hoops after school, or in the park as long as he knew that he wouldn't see anyone he knew. And that outweighed the fact that he had privacy here in Virginia, because he hated having to hide who he was, hated having to live every moment of his life in secret, hated it because he shouldn't have to. He wanted to live his life in the open, wanted to live in that place that had taken so much from him yet that always seemed to give him more.

Gregor allowed himself to hope for a future there, and then chided himself for being so selfish, he couldn't do that to his mother again, couldn't do that to any of his family, and how would he explain it to them, "Sorry guys I love you and all but I'm going to run away back to New York and go to the Underland, Bye!" Like that would ever happen.

Gregor hadn't realized it but while he was thinking of the Underland his feet had just carried him, took him home, well his home this side of the ground. Gregor went through the front door and knew something was up, both his parents were home, and neither should have been, they never beat him home.

"What's wrong Mom? Dad? Are Boots and Lizzie okay?" Gregor spat out before he could stop himself, he would hate himself forever if something happened to them, but much to Gregor's relief his father answered quickly.

"No Son, it's your grandma Margaret, she passed in her sleep a couple nights ago, Lizzie got the letter from the home today," his father explained holding back tears all the while. Gregor's heart fell to the floor, could this day possibly get any worse?

"So what are we gonna' do for the funeral?" Gregor asked gently as he, his father, and his mother mourned the loss of a huge part of their lives. Although it was almost a relief to hear she had passed, because ever since the family left and moved to Virginia her health had taken a drastic turn for the worst, and it was at least nice to know that her suffering had finally ended.

"Your mother and I have discussed it and we've decided that we're going to fly to New York for the funeral, and stay for maybe a week to retrieve her possessions, plus I need to be with the rest of my family," Gregor's father finally answered after a long pause. Gregor kicked himself for being elated, how could he be happy his grandma was dead, but now he had his chance to get back to the Underland, his chance finally go home.


	2. Promises Kept

**A/N: Second chapter up and away feeling it'll be longer than chapter 1. Thanks to BellaMarieSwanCullen97 and Jackattack5478 for the reviews, please Review! Listened to Watch Over You by Alterbridge when I wrote most of this, ROCK ON!**

Disclaimer: I AM Suzanne Collins, at least I think I am...maybe...

Luxa stared out her window at the all of her kingdom, Regalia, the beauty of it's stone architecture and ornate carvings along all the buildings, displaying images of humans battling gnawers and trading with crawlers, also depicting spinners every now and then. But as she stared out her window the architecture of a much different city was on her mind. New York.

The words tasted like wine in her mouth, intoxicating but bitter. She longed to see the buildings, the streets, the sun. She wanted to see all the things that the Overlander had told her about. She wanted to see cars, pizza, movies, she wanted to see how differently people lived their lives on the other side of the dirt. But mostly she wanted to see him.

The Overlander.

Gregor.

He was the real reason she longed for the other side, for the surface, the Overland. He had saved her kingdom, saved her people, and saved her life. A debt which she could never hope to repay. Not in full. Not at all.

As she stared out the window though she knew no matter what his words said, or what his lips said, he did not feel the same. He had had to send her to the dungeon to stop her from coming after him, she had disobeyed her family, her friends, the council, just to be near him. And what had he done? He had gone to the surface and acted like his mother's word meant so much to him, which clearly it did not as he had often disobeyed her before. He acted as if a rock would separate two people who cared deeply for each other. Surely no matter what he said he felt he did not feel the same, could not feel the same.

Luxa tore her eyes away from the window, realizing that this daily banter she went through with herself would not change anything, yet she also knew that she would go through this exact same thing tomorrow, and the next day and everyday hence, just as she had every day since the Overlander left her life.

As her eyes left the window they flew to a piece of paper she had not realized she had had in her hands, but as she looked she knew what piece of paper it was and didn't bother looking at it, nor did she bother to translate the tree of transmission into english, it simply said, "Luxa, I love you."

She had received the message when he had left to kill the Bane, and no one thought he was coming back. And she had held onto it to remember him by, but then when the Warrior had returned home safely she had held onto it so that she might remember an unspoken promise, because if the message written on that paper was true, then he must be coming back, if not even the promise of death could stop him from finding his way home to-

Luxa cut herself off, but this wasn't his home, he hadn't come back; he had stayed with his family.

Luxa quickly hid the piece of paper in her pocket as she heard footsteps approaching, she would not let herself be seen like this again, the whole Underland knew that she was coming of age to rule, the whole Underland knew that in only four short months she would be coronated and ascend to power in Regalia, and when that happened she would be expected to start looking for a spouse, a king, and to stop fantasizing about Overland Warriors who were clearly never coming back, because obviously they did not feel the same way, and would not return, because as her cousin Howard said, "If he has not returned by now, it is likely that he never will." Luxa had thrown something at him when he had said it, told him that Gregor would come back, had to come back.

When her visitor didn't bother knocking and just came right in Luxa relaxed a little, because there was only creature who would do that and he knew her secrets, and she knew his.

"Well Queenie," Ripred chuckled to himself as if the new nickname were extremely clever, "as much as I would love to sit and swap war stories with you and talk about how miserable our lives are you're needed in the High hall."

"For what?" Luxa asked quickly, now that the country was at peace and she was not yet of age to rule she basically had nothing to do all day, and receiving a summons especially this close to luncheon was extremely rare in the current climate of the Underland.

"Why I thought you'd never ask," the rat said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The council wishes for you to try on dresses for your coronation, it _is_ an important event." The rat said and with that curtly turned his back and walked out of the room.

As Luxa made her way to the High hall dresses were the thing farthest from her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about the last time she had seen the Overlander, the picnic they had had in Ares old cave, and all the memories that she had of Gregor came rushing back to her. And the last moment, the last kiss that they had shared, and the words they had shared over the picnic, when they had said they loved each other, and that's how she knew he had to come back, why she wouldn't throw away that message, because she knew he felt the same, and he was coming back, someday.

Suddenly she knew where she had to be, and it wasn't in the high hall trying on dresses, trying to look pretty for the masses that only knew her as their queen, it was where she told him where she would be, where she would think of him, where he would find her, where she needed to be, because in that moment she knew not only that he was coming, but that he was coming soon. He had to, she could feel it.

Gregor sat in his seat on the plane, stuck somewhere in between mourning the death of his grandma, and celebrating what he knew would be a triumphant return to the Underland. He heard something about how they were going to land in JFK airport in a short while and that the passengers should be ready to land.

When the plane finally touched down in JFK Gregor couldn't wait to get off the plane, and get back to New York, which was his real home on this side of the dirt. Not some podunk farm in Virginia. Not that he was done sitting around waiting, he still had anywhere from a 45 minute to over an hour drive from Queens to Manhattan, depending on traffic.

Gregor just put his headphones on and closed his eyes, not focusing on anything but his music during the car ride, still trying to figure out how he was possibly going to tell his parents that he was going back to the Underland, how he was going to break it to them that they might never see him again. And that was how he spent the entire car ride to the graveyard, miserable, and hopeful, desolate, but comforted. Knowing that soon he would be reunited with the one that he loved.

Luxa wasn't happy with how her afternoon went, trying on dresses, pretending to be happy. The dresses were beautiful, but her heart just wasn't in it. The whole time she was waiting for it to end so she could go to that place, the last place she had seen him. So when Ripred came she breathed an almost audible sigh of relief, because when the rat came she knew it was to end the appointment, or at least get her a small break.

"Has the girl eaten anything?" Ripred asked casually as he reclined into his usual poor posture. When he didn't receive an answer he took it as a no and seized the young queen from her spot, demanding that she at least take a short break, and after some arguing it was agreed that she would resume the appointment in two days

When they were out of earshot Luxa turned to the rat and gave him her thanks, "If it were not for you they probably would have kept me there for two days." Ripred just shrugged it off as if it were no big deal, but Luxa could see a smirk across his face.

"If you think I did that for you, you're wrong. _I _haven't eaten anything, and when they cook for you they prepare the best food." Ripred said only half joking.

During the meal Luxa managed to get word to Aurora that she would meet her in the Royal chambers in an hour and a half. And surprisingly once she got that off of her chest she could really just focus on eating the meal, because she knew she could not be anywhere else at the moment, and so she enjoyed the shrimp and cream sauce that they had been served as per Ripred's request.

After the meal it was all she could do not to run to her chambers even though she knew Aurora wouldn't be there for at least another hour. So she took her time, and tried not to think about the Overlander until later that night, but, as usual, all attempts to block Gregor from her mind failed. And failed miserably.

The next hour dragged along but when Aurora finally came Luxa spilled everything to her, how she had spent the day and how she somehow knew the Overlander would be returning soon, and also her plan. 


	3. Coming Home

Gregor stared up into the cold gray clouds remembering the eulogy of his grandmother, how she had been a good mother and friend, how she had moved to New York after marrying Gregor's grandfather. And Gregor felt cold as he realized he wasn't even really mourning for her. After he had returned from the Underland he had been cold to death, loss, desensitized. That was the word, desensitized. He had seen so much death in the war, so much pain, so much sorrow that loss didn't even really affect him anymore, even the loss of someone as close to him as his grandmother.

It was really remarkable that she had lived as long as she had after the family had left her, she had been in a rather poor condition when they had left, and most doctors had only given her months to live. And Gregor's family had believed them as well when they took into account her age and that she had recently suffered a heart attack.

Gregor recalled what at the time he had figured to be one of his last days, he recalled how the bodies of humans, nibblers, and even some crawlers had been put on rafts and floated down the river, blessed while some sacred words of one sort or another were ceremoniously chanted as the rafts were floated down the river. Gregor also recalled how the bodies of the enemy rats had also been put into the river but without any raft or sacred words to carry them into the afterlife.

How gruesomely the rats and humans had treated each other, and how he had helped them to slaughter each other, how he and the Bane had faced off and thanks to the sacrifice of his bond Ares, Gregor was able to escape. And how completely unfair it all was. How unfair life was. How it could take everything from him, the people he loved, the things most dear to him, and then, just when he thought that maybe losing his best friend, and his love, and a place that he could call home, and then just when he thought that life couldn't possibly take anything else from him it took his grandma.

Gregor recalled something his grandma had said to him once, how no matter how he ran the prophecies would always find him, now though Gregor didn't believe in the words of Sandwich, so he figured it was just the Underland calling him home, his heart not allowing him to leave the only place that truly understood him. Just as it was calling him home now.

All this flashed into his mind before he looked back down to watch as his grandma was put beneath the dirt. That was the first time it struck Gregor in years. How short life was, how no matter what he or anyone else did they were destined to die, and nothing could change that. This was the first time since Ripred had taken him aside the day that he fought the Bane that Gregor had thought about how his future might not necessarily be as long lived as what he thought it was going to be. As he watched his grandma go six feet under he remembered the words that Ripred had spoke to him when they had parted ways; Gregor headed to Regalia, Luxa, Ripred, and Howard headed deeper into the Firelands, the rat had stepped out of character and told Gregor that life was too short to not take chances and enjoy life, to not fall in love. And now as he heard the words to "Amazing Grace" he understood Ripred for the first time really understood.

Gregor couldn't fall asleep, the once soothing sounds of New York City now just seemed like empty noise, like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep, the years spent in Virginia had made him unaccustomed to the noises of the city, so when he sat up from his bed and walked into the living room of Mrs. Cormaci's apartment he wasn't thinking about leaving that night, wasn't planning on it, so he had no idea what to say when his mother stepped out of the shadows.

"Is that it? Were you just going to leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye?" His mother started in fierce, interrogating her son. She just stood there waiting for an answer, but Gregor didn't know what to say, maybe he hadn't planned on leaving that night, but he had definitely planned on leaving, so what could he even say to that?

"Not tonight," was all that the he could muster as he looked down and away from his mother. He couldn't look her in the eye as he admitted that he had planned on leaving eventually, he had meticulously thought through every detail, but couldn't think of anything more reasonable than leaving a note that told his plan and told them not to follow, how he was sick of hiding and could not bear to lie to himself and the people around him anymore, how he was sick of being and enigma, and wanted to escape the mystery that had shrouded his life for almost five years.

All his mother could do was sob as her fears were confirmed, as she knew that her baby was leaving the nest, and beyond tieing him up she couldn't do much to stop, none of them could, if Gregor wanted to leave then there was nothing to be done about it.

"Grace," Gregor's father's voice came from around the corner, "try to understand, it's just like my mother, when she moved to New York to be with my father she left her family behind, and she still stayed in contact with them." Somehow the comparison didn't really fit, though Gregor made no mention of it, after all his dad had just lost his mother.

"If Gregor goes, I want to go too." Lizzie said as she came out of her room. "Look how much she's changed," Gregor thought remembering the little girl who was scared of her own shadow, but when she left the Underland something had changed, almost like some of Ripred had stayed with her when she had left him, though Gregor doubted any of the small little girl had stuck onto Ripred.

"It's not that simple," Grace said after a long pause. "You're father and I have talked about it for a while and we realized that maybe Gregor does need to go, maybe he doesn't really belong here, and his grades aren't going to get him into college, but Lizzie, you're eleven, you can't leave home," Grace managed to choke out before she started sobbing. The whole family was up now, Boots just standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on her face as if wondering why everyone was up at this early hour, Gregor still sitting on Mrs. Cormaci's reclining chair, Lizzie standing just around the corner not having moved since her surprising appearance, and their father tall like a statue, blocking any exit to the room.

All of a sudden Gregor stood up as he realized what his mother had just said, realizing that his parents had decided to let Gregor return to the Underland, that they realized these last three years had been hell, and that no matter how far they got away from any physical entrance to the Underland his heart only grew closer to the place. "So, are you saying I can go back?" Gregor asked trying to contain the excitement in his heart.

His parents looked at each other as if wondering if they were on the same page until finally his mother said, "We expect at least three visits a year, and not all at once, and none shorter than two weeks." When Gregor heard those words it was all he could do not to jump up and down whooping out hoorays. He was finally going back, finally going home.

When Gregor awoke the next morning he was ecstatic, he was going back! And he was also ecstatic for his first taste out of Mrs. Cormaci's kitchen in a little over three years, his mouth was watering already, as he imagined what delicious surprise awaited him. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to not just find Mrs. Cormaci but his whole family, waiting for him with a huge plate of pancakes.

"What time is it?" Gregor wondered aloud, usually he didn't sleep past eight.

"It's 10:30, sleepyhead," Lizzie answered in between bites of pancake. 10:30? The last time that had happened was probably before he went to the Underland for the first time, some four years ago now. Then he realized he had done something last night that he had not done since returning to the Overland, he had gone a night without a nightmare, he had slept through the night all the way through. And as he ate pancakes and prepared to see Luxa again it was the happiest he had been in years.

The darkness passed over like an unshakable cloud, covering everything, and suddenly Luxa was glad to have gone to the museum to the museum to get what did the Overlander call it? A "flashlight"? Yes, a flashlight, she was glad she had taken a flashlight. For a torch would have been too cumbersome to conceal under the pretense that she was flying around Regalia and checking on the state of her great city.

She clicked it on as they neared the passageway that led to the Overland, and she remembered the last time she had been here had been to see Gregor off and to say goodbye for what they had both then believed to be forever. She had stuck her head and shoulders out of the ground and got a glimpse of New York, and it was bright, teeming with people, and life, and the trees, so many trees, more trees than perhaps existed in the all of the Underland.

But she wouldn't be nearly so bold now, not without someone to make sure no one saw her. So she just sat there as she thought about all the good times they had had together and all the things they owed each other, and the things they had done for each other and how they could be reunited when he returned.

Gregor approached that unforgettable place in Central park, doing the place a quick once over making sure no one was going to see him, and then with the crowbar that he had brought with him pried the rock up and stepped inside, so close to that land that beckoned him toward it.

Luxa swung onto Aurora's back and drew her sword as she heard footsteps fast approaching. Had an enemy of Regalia followed her and thought that they could strike her down here without any guard.

Gregor was running down the tunnel when he saw light. Who else was down here? Had someone else discovered the Underland? Or was it any number of creatures that could kill you down here? Gregor raised the crowbar as if he were raising a sword, and felt the familiar tingle of the rager sensation splintering his vision for the first time in years.

"Prepare," Luxa whispered into Aurora's ear. "We will prepare to strike just as they round the corner," Luxa held her blade in an offensive position waiting for the right time.

Gregor stopped just as he reached the corner, whoever it was was waiting just around the corner, and would most likely strike as soon as he took his next step, but there was nothing he could do about that, he would just have to hope that he wasn't as rusty as he thought he would be. And with that he took his next step.

"Here he comes," Luxa said to Aurora, who with that swooped down toward their unexpected guest. Luxa extending her sword to strike just as the target became visible, but by the time she realized it was the Overlander it was too late. He would just have to be good enough to parry.  
Gregor raised his crowbar to block the expected attack but almost fell over backward when he realized who it was, nevertheless a sword was a crowbar and so he hit the ground and then hit the underneath of the blade to stop it from coming down on him.

Thank goodness he had blocked her attack. Luxa couldn't have lived with herself if she had done anything to harm him.

Gregor had since recovered from his evasion and his overall surprise at the situation and began to walk toward her, the last Underlander he had seen, and who could forget that sweet goodbye? She was running toward him now, and he found that he was running too, not standing to wait any longer to be with her.

She was practically sprinting toward him, not wanting to contain this, not being able to contain it. She let her feelings burst out of her; a torrent of love, joy and anger.

When they reached they locked in a passionate embrace, not wanting to let go, not wanting to ever let go. When they finally fell away Gregor looked into her beautiful violet eyes and knew that her feelings hadn't changed at all, she still wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her.

As they pulled away their hands stayed intertwined, and when he looked into her eyes it was all she could do not to break down and cry. "I missed you," Luxa said as she stared intensely into his eyes.

"I missed you too," came his reply, never breaking eye contact. Luxa knew he meant it, meant it like she meant it.

There faces were so close that Gregor could feel her warm breath on his lips. He was aware of everything around him, but only she mattered to him. The warmth in her hands inviting his to stay there as long as they wanted to. He looked into her eyes as to make sure that she was as ready as he was, and as he looked he knew that she was.

When their lips finally met they shared what seemed like their first kiss. Even though it wasn't, they had been so young before, but now they could really understand why they each were here, why they needed each other, because now they had lived without the ones that they loved.

When they finally broke away Gregor couldn't really grasp how long they had been like that, locked in each other's arms. Because in some ways it seemed like they would never let go, but in others it seemed like they still hadn't let go. And like they would never let go.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, and read. Keep reading, more should be coming soon. Fly you High!**


	4. Not Quite Finished

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, please don't hate me. I got caught up in football and the start of school. I'll probably be more regular now that my football season is over. UNDEFEATED!**

Gregor took in the familiar sights as he flew on Aurora's back into the familiar city of Regalia. It was almost exactly how he remembered it, the ornate stone carvings, the bustling city streets down below, and the innumerable number of torches that kept this city alive. He was O so aware of Luxa's body against his, feeling her chest rise and fall as they flew toward the high hall.

"Did Vikus ever recover?" Gregor asked not wanting to think about the possibility that the old man had passed away in his absence.  
"Yes." Luxa said with some emotion Gregor couldn't identify hidden in her voice. But if the old man was alive then he couldn't wait to see him. Outside of Luxa, and maybe Mareth, Vikus was one of Gregor's favorite Underlanders.  
They spent the rest of the flight silent, just enjoying each other's company after spending so long without one another. When they finally did land in the High Hall Gregor wasn't at all surprised to see a fuming Mareth and Ripred pacing nervously back and forth. But when they saw Gregor something in their expressions changed. Gregor saw something he hadn't seen on the rat's face in years. Pity. Though Ripred's face went back to normal quickly enough that Gregor dismissed it.  
"Gregor!" Mareth bounded to him and put him into a rib crushing hug. The knight looked like he spent more time worrying than fighting nowadays, like he had been swept up in the waves of the business of men. Like he had left behind all the dreams of a young man, as if the realization that he had to lead an army had weighed too heavily on him.  
"It's great to see you too man, though the experience would be better if I could breathe." Gregor choked out to his Underlander friend. Mareth seemed to realize how hard he was gripping Gregor and somewhat reluctantly let go. But the next person to appear in front of Gregor was the person that beside Luxa he had missed the most. Ripred. The old rat had aged well it seemed with no new scars since the last time Gregor saw him, though the scar that came across his face to make the "X" that had branded him the Peacemaker had all but faded.  
"What's your plan?" The rat's words caught Gregor off guard, pulling him out of his stupor.  
"Beg your pardon?" Gregor replied not knowing what Ripred was referencing. Ripred just stared into Gregor's eyes, rager to rager sending a message that no one else in the room could have possibly picked up on, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to show up." But quicker than lightning the rat's expression changed into a grin, telling the others in the room that nothing had passed between them, though for Gregor there was no mistaking it.  
"So where's your family boy?" Ripred's words came as a shock to almost everyone, "I always did like that sister Lizzie of yours, don't suppose you brought her with you?" The big rat sighed as if he somehow knew the exact manner in which Gregor had left his family.  
"They didn't come this time, they just left me alone to my hearts desire," Gregor flashed his eyes to Luxa as he said the word desire and she shot her glance away hoping that Ripred wouldn't notice.  
"You still going on with that boy? I would have thought you'd have grown out of it by now," Ripred sneered in a tone that was unusual for the rat, not because it was sarcastic but more because he actually seemed to care about the outcome. Which, compared to his behavior in the past, was completely out of character.  
"What's it to you Ripred?" Gregor asked as he looked into the eyes of his old mentor thinking about years of experience that the rat had. How that if the rat wanted to he could take out Gregor, so being lippy probably wasn't the smartest thing for Gregor to do seeing as he was out of practice with a sword and besides he didn't have one on him anyways.  
The rat didn't seem to really care about Gregor's tone and just stared at him stonily trying to break some sort of news to Gregor that he obviously didn't get.

Gregor and Luxa sat alone in her chambers. Gregor couldn't get his mind of how amazing this reunion was, he wished that it was only there world to have to themselves. But something was bugging him, "What's everybody keeping from me Luxa?" He shout out breaking the loving silence that had gripped them in it's embrace. But when he saw the look on her face as she prepared to answer the question he chided himself for being so curious, who was he to ruin something this blissful?  
"Thing is... is we're not really set in stone or anything..." her voice trailed off as if even she couldn't believe what she was saying. What was she saying? After they were reunited after they hadn't seen each other in three years and now she was acting like he was no big deal! Who was she kidding? His life had been a living hell for the years without her, and yet here she was saying that he was just some crazy experiment in her wild teenage years. Screw her.

Luxa saw the hurt register on Gregor's face and knew that she had to explain herself better. "Gregor, it's not that I don't love you, I do! Don't think that this is easy for me. But I'm almost of age to rule and with that power also comes the expectation that I stop chasing after what the council deems 'childish whims'!" Luxa burst so suddenly she wasn't even sure that she was done expressing her self.  
"I thought that once you were the queen the council wouldn't be able to tell you what to do." Gregor countered. Was he actually arguing that she didn't love him?  
"In certain respects you would be correct, but the council must approve whom I marry and whom courts me, and I fear they will not abandon tradition just for the warrior of old." Luxa said so softly she wasn't sure that Gregor could even hear her. But he must have since his question acknowledged her point.  
"Will they let me court you?" His words stung the both of them with the realization that they might not be able to continue this trist.  
"Honestly? I do not know." Her words killed the lovely silence that had held them before and replaced it with and angry silence, one which even blood could not satisfy. But it was Gregor who broke this silence as well, "Well, let's not wait for their permission then." And with that took her in his arms and laid down on the couch.

Gregor felt her warmth in his arms and knew that without her there with him this moment would have been impossible. Without her presence to reassure him that he wouldn't be strangled by the immense abyss of aloneness. He knew that without the guarantee that they would be together his life might be worse than before. She would be at his fingertips yet he would be unable to grasp her, have her, call her his only love. And to think about when he wasn't with her? To think of her being with another man like this? He couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. He simply refused to torture himself.

Luxa's mind was torn as she lay there in his arms, as she imagined the types of people that the council would envision her being with. She shuddered. Gregor squeezed her and held her tighter. Giving her exactly what she needed. Even if he didn't know it. Especially if he didn't know it. She knew she would have to repay him and not give in to any of these men's advances. Knew that it was the only way to show her love and appreciation for his affection, not only for this now, but for returning to her.

Luxa awoke with Gregor's arms around her. She didn't know what time it was but she did know that this was the happiest she had been in a long time. And she also knew that all good things must end. She nudged Gregor to wake him, and could tell by the look on his face that this was the happiest he had been in a long time as well.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, kind of got out of the feel of the story after the long time between updates. More is coming so don't worry, I'll hope to be more regular with my updates. One thing I need to know for where I'm going with this is what do all of you think Luxa's greatest desire is? Please leave something in your review and if I like the idea and it fits I'll roll with it, You'll see where I'm going with this. Fly You High!


	5. First Real Date

**A/N: First of all, thanks for reviewing, liked the input. But, and this is totally my fault, what do you think Luxa's greatest desire is Besides being with Gregor also, if you review, could you answer the same question for Gregor? Thanks a million!**  
**Run Like the River!**

The darkness surrounded him everywhere, there was nowhere he could turn where the darkness wouldn't swallow him. It was times like these that Gregor was thankful to Ripred for making him develop his echolocation abilities, and maybe even thankful to Solovet for locking him up in the dungeon, and in the wake of her death he chose to think of her in whatever positive light that he could. Thinking of her as a blood-sucking evil vampire whose only real desire in life was to see the gnawers burn at the steak was probably not the best thing to do, especially since he had to fight the Bane.

The darkness surrounded her everywhere, there was nowhere she could turn where darkness wouldn't swallow her. Not that there was anywhere that she could really turn inside of this dark dank cell. Luxa swallowed hard as she recalled the last words she said to him, "I hate you! You're just like Henry!" But now as she sat in the cold confines of her cell she realized that those might be the last words she ever said to him, when now she needed him more than ever.  
And then it struck her, he had to come back. Had to. She knew that she had to believe that he would return home to her, that no matter what the prophecy said he would return. He would return to her because she needed him. And that would be enough.

Gregor didn't want to die, knew he had to come back to the girl that he loved, because he couldn't live with the last words that she said to him being that he was just as bad as Henry, and that she hated him. He needed to return so he could see her face again, and so he could tell her that he was sorry and he hated that he had to leave her, but he knew that if he didn't take on the Bane alone, anyone who helped him would die. And he couldn't let that happen to her.

He awoke with a flash, as if trying to prevent the awful vision that he knew was coming, the death of his best friend. At first it didn't register that he'd went to bed with Luxa lying with him, and woke up with empty arms, but after a second it finally registered with him, that he was now alone.  
"Luxa, where are you?" Gregor called out into the apartment. He looked around as he waited for an answer, he saw the finely sewn tapestries, and the beautiful embroidering on the pillows that laid on the couches.  
"I'm in here!" Luxa called from another room. Gregor got up and walked toward the sound of her voice, wondering what she could be doing so early in the morning. When he finally entered the room from where her voice originated he was surprised, pleasantly, but still surprised. She was cooking.  
"When did you pick up that skill?" Gregor smiled as he remembered the girl who couldn't even make herself a sandwich. So now seeing her there over a pan beginning to scramble eggs for the two of them was kind of a strange scene for Gregor.  
"It's not so much a matter of when, as it is why," she began, "the council thought it was a good skill for a woman who would be wed soon." She noted that her eggs were finished and she put them into a bowl.  
Gregor didn't really care whose idea it was, he just knew that it was much appreciated, especially as he noticed the rest of the food, the pancakes, and the bacon. His stomach growled as he took it all in, the sight of all the food, and the smell, oh the smell.  
"Well, Overlander, do you suppose this would be an acceptable," she paused as if trying to pull something out of the depths of her memory, "date?" Gregor smiled, remembering the awkward situation that had ensued the last time that he had used that word with her. Yet, he couldn't help but think that he was looking forward to sharing what really would be their first date, which was strange, thinking that they weren't really a 'couple', even if they had saved each others lives more times than either really cared to keep track of.  
"Yeah Luxa, I think that this would be a really great idea for a first date." Gregor responded. "And I can clear out if the guy is gonna' show up soon," Gregor teased. Dodging the piece of bread that she threw at him playfully.  
"Oh, Mareth, it really is a tragic story, teacher turned lover, do you care to hear it?" Luxa continued to tease, "It all started when I had to nurse him back to health after the war." She covered her mouth as if trying to suppress a laugh.  
Gregor laughed and felt himself let go of some of the anxiety that had gripped him since he left the Underland three years ago. And even when he was reunited with her, he still held some of the pain in his chest, the pain that he had left his family behind.  
Gregor and Luxa sat down finally settling down from there laughing fits, and they began to finally catch up.  
"So, you've already heard my romantic escapades, did you meet any pretty girls in the Overland?" Luxa grinned as she asked the question putting Gregor in a position where he didn't know if to continue the jest with her, or if he was now supposed to be serious. Gregor guessed option number two.  
"No, not really. No one that could hold a candle to you," Gregor didn't know why but he blushed as he said it. What was wrong with him, they'd told each other that they loved one another at age twelve and now he was having trouble just telling her that she was beautiful? What was his issue?  
"Oh..." Luxa was blushing as well, looking down away from Gregor's eyes. Apparently he should have thrown in a little bit of number one.  
Luxa recovered from her initial embarrassment and prepared a reply, "I just thought that maybe you would have maybe met some exoctic girl in New York." Luxa decided to go back to the teasing that they were doing before. And even the words New York which once sounded so foreign to her now came like honey from her lips.  
"Actually, my family moved to Virginia after we left here. My mother never really was keen on me wanting to stay here. But now she realizes there's nothing she really can do about it if I want to stay here." Gregor began to explain to her and his mind slipped into bliss once more.  
And so they sat there, just enjoying each other's company and catching up for the first time in years.


End file.
